Crime Scene Investigation
by pigows
Summary: Dentre os casos resolvidos pelos CSI do turno da noite, floresce uma paixão. Dali para frente, tudo seria diferente.


**Título:** Crime Scene Investigation

**Autora:** Pah Black Princess e Nina Dora Lupin

**Código: **001CSI (PS: Este código é meu, serve para que eu possa controlar minhas fics.)

**Gênero: **Romance/Policial

**Classificação:** PG-10

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém investigação de homicídios e suicídios. Não apresento muitas descrições da cena do crime, mas mesmo assim não aconselho a fic para menores de 10 anos. Estejam avisados.

**Imagem: http://s209. **Incompleta

**Resumo: **Dentre os casos resolvidos pelos CSI do turno da noite, floresce uma paixão. Dali para frente, tudo seria diferente.

**Observações:**

_ Beta:_Não

_ Nota I:_ Os personagens Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders, Jim Brass, Sofia Curtis, o legista Robbins e Lindsey Willows não me pertencem.

_ Nota II:_ Leitor querido, não é só porque eu disse que o shipper desta fic é Grissom/Sara (GSR), que eu tenho que colocar ceninhas dos dois juntos todo capítulo, ok? Isso também não quer dizer que eu só vou colocar cenas só no fim da fic. Obrigada pela sua compreensão, a Autora.

**Capítulo 1 - Homicídio ou suicídio?**

Estava tudo preparado. Certificou-se de que estava no lugar e de que não faltava nada. Pegou o que ia precisar e, quando ia começar, a campainha tocou. Guardou tudo e foi atender.

- Você não tinha ido embora? - Ele ficou espantado ao ver sua namorada parada ali, na sua frente. Entrou em pânico pensando que ela podia ter chegado em casa e descoberto tudo.

- Esqueci o dinheiro aqui... Posso ir pegar?

- Claro... A casa é sua... - Ela foi para o quarto dele e pegou a carteira e mais um objeto. As luzes da casa apagaram e se ouviu um barulho de tiro. - De novo não... - Pegou uma lanterna na mesa de cabeceira dele e ligou-a. Foi para a sala ver se estava tudo bem com ele. No instante seguinte ao que ela iluminou o aposento, toda a vizinhança pode ouvir um grito de horror.

--------------------------------------------------

- A vítima é William Bates, 25 anos. A namorada veio buscar a carteira e mais algumas coisas. Logo que pegou tudo o que precisava, as luzes da casa apagaram. Segundo os vizinhos, isso ocorreu em todo o bairro. Ela foi ver se ele estava bem e o achou morto. Ligou para o 911. Ela disse que não viu nem ouviu alguém entrar ou sair da casa. - Informou Brass a Grissom e Greg.

- A arma? - Perguntou o primeiro CSI.

- Achada a dois metros de distância do corpo, estava perto do telefone.

- Alguém mexeu no corpo?

- Ninguém, a namorada apenas verificou o pulso logo depois de ligar para a emergência. - Os dois peritos entraram na casa. Grissom se dirigiu para a arma e o telefone enquanto Greg ficou parado observando o corpo. Ele começou a andar em volta do corpo.

- Estranho ele estar de luva durante o verão...

- Greg, eu conheço uma pessoa que usa cachecol o verão todo... - Comentou Grissom, como quem não quer nada.

- Tiro à queima roupa. 99 de chances de suicídio... - Ele colocou a maleta no chão e começou a tirar fotografias do corpo. - Hei! Você não vai falar nada?

- Falar sobre o quê?

- Você acha que pode ter sido suicídio?

- Talvez... - O homem pegou sua máquina e uma caneta para escrever no chão. Tirou fotos da arma, contornou-a e guardou-a em um saco plástico. Foi até o corpo e parou ao lado de Greg. - Segure esta caneta, corra até o telefone e largue-a ao se aproximar dele. - Entregou-lhe o objeto.

-Por quê?

- Eu te digo depois... - Ele fez o que o seu superior pedira. - Interessante...

- O quê?

- Nada... Greg, você diz que foi suicídio, certo?

- Isso mesmo.

- Você vai me dizer que a arma saiu andando sozinha? Ela criou pernas e caminhou dois metros?

- Homicídio...?

- Se ninguém entrou na casa, você está me dizendo que a namorada o matou?

- É...

- Boa teoria... Mas deixemos que as evidências nos digam o que realmente aconteceu...

- Grissom, você é louco...

- Não sou não... Eu apenas ouço as evidências. Se você soubesse tudo o que elas já me contaram e ensinaram...

- Louco... - Sussurrou.

- Eu ouvi isso, Greg...

--------------------------------------------------

- Olá, Sofia.- Cumprimentou Catherine ao passar pelo cordão de isolamento.

- Boa noite, Cath! Boa noite, Sara.- A outra CSI apenas sorriu. - A vítima é Anne Gordon, 14 anos, pais separados e dois irmãos. A mãe foi dar um beijo de boa noite e a encontrou com os pulsos cortados. Chamou a emergência que nos chamou e cá estamos nós...

- Sara,vá falar com a mãe. Sofia fale com os irmãos. Eu vou analisar a cena do crime. - Catherine entrou na casa e se encaminhou pra o quarto da vítima. Abriu a porta e, ao entrar levou um susto: viu sua filha deitada naquela cama com os pulsos cortados. Fechou os olhos. Aquela não era Lindsey... Não mesmo... Abriu os olhos de novo e pode ver que não era sua filha, mas as semelhanças entre ambas eram incontestáveis.

Colocou sua maleta no chão e abriu-a. Pegou a câmera e fotografou a cena do crime. Guardou a faca em um saco plástico. Analisou os pulsos dela e viu, além dos cortes, marcas da faca.

- Suicídio... - Sussurrou. Continuou a analisar a cena e, depois de liberar o corpo, foi ao encontro de Sara.

--------------------------------------------------

- Eu vou ver o que as digitais, filhas das evidências, têm para me contar. Tudo bem para você Grissom?

- Claro... Mas, Greg, o DNA sempre mais tem a contar... - O outro riu e saiu andando com a arma na mão. O CSI foi para sua sala

Sentou-se e começou a analisar as fotos do crime da câmera de Greg. Como de costume, ele começou a ver da última foto tirada. Às vezes, as coisas que vemos por último são as que têm mais a nos mostrar sobre o crime.

Quando faltavam umas cinco fotos para ele terminar, recebeu o chamado do legista e teve que parar.

Desligou a câmera, guardo-a e foi para o necrotério.

--------------------------------------------------

- Muito obrigada, senhora...- A mulher que conversava com a morena se afastou. - Cath, o que me conta sobre a cena?

- A faca estava ao lado do corpo... As marcas nos pulsos indicam suicídio... Creio que a morte seja por hemorragia. E você?

- A mãe diz que, com certeza, foi suicídio. A menina já tentou se matar outras vezes... Tentou tomar xampu, se jogar do telhado e do terceiro andar, cortar os pulsos e respirar em baixo d'água. Sempre que entrava em pânico, parava. O que eu fico me perguntando é: por que, desta vez, ela não parou?

- Outra pergunta sem resposta é: por que essa vontade de se matar?

- A mãe falou para vermos o que James sabe...

- Não muita coisa... - Disse Sofia. - Falou para procurarmos os textos da menina, lá tem tudo o que precisamos saber... Ele disse que a Electra entrou no quarto, mas não disse quem ela é... A irmã disse que não viu nada... Estava no quarto lendo e ouvindo música no MP3.

- Sofia, procure os textos em cadernos, em folhas soltas, no meio do material da escola, nos computadores e onde mais você ache que possa estar. Sara, você fica, mas para tentar descobrir quem é Electra. Procure nos computadores e, quando for ver a internet, procure nas páginas da internet que estiverem no histórico. Eu estarei no laboratório, qualquer coisa me liguem.

--------------------------------------------------

- Olá, Gil!

- Olá, Robbins!

- Bom, sua vítima morreu por causa do tiro na cabeça. Já verifiquei e não há pólvora na mão dele, somente no local baleado. Morreu entre oito e oito e meia.

- Só isso? - Perguntou Grissom incrédulo.

- O que eu posso fazer? Ele é a saúde em pessoa...

- Era... - Corrigiu o perito enquanto Greg entrava na sala.

- Consegui!- Ele sorria tanto que até parecia uma criança que tinha ganhado um brinde numa caixa de cereais. - Passei as digitais da arma pelo CODIS e adivinha quem eu encontrei?

- A namorada? - O sorriso do outro murchou.

- Como você sabia?

- Experiência... - Greg lançou um olhar mortífero a Grissom.- Pare com essa criancice e vamos logo porque temos mais o que fazer.

--------------------------------------------------

- Cath, não achamos texto algum e você não faz idéia de quantas Electras existem nos sites que a menina mais visitou recentemente... A Sofia foi ver se consegue descobrir algo sobre elas... Das duas uma: ou o menino mentiu para a gente ou alguém sumiu com os textos...

- Causa da morte foi hemorragia. Só havia digitais da menina na arma...

- Pode ter sido tanto suicídio e homicídio.

- Não existe mais nada que possa nos ajudar e, para variar, ninguém viu nada...

--------------------------------------------------

Camile Moody, a namorada, estava nervosa. Brincava com um lápis sem ponta, para tentar se distrair.

Brass entrou na sala com um copo de café numa mão e uma foto na outra.

- Camile, você reconhece esta arma?- Ele estendeu a foto para ela.

- É a arma que estava perto do Will...

- Você sabe explicar o que suas digitais faziam nela? - Ela fez cara de ofendida.

- Olha, não é por quê, anos atrás, eu agredi um policial quando estava bêbada que eu sou a culpada. Eu dou total liberdade a vocês de irem na minha casa e mexerem no que quiserem, mas eu não admito que vocês digam que eu matei meu namorado. Entendeu? - Ela gritou.

- Ninguém disse isso e a senhorita não me respondeu...

- Eu não sei...

- Muito obrigado. - Ele saiu da sala.- O que eu faço?

- As digitais não comprovam que foi ela... O namorado pode ter mostrado a arma para ela e ela tocou... Nós precisaríamos de uma declaração dela... Como não temos uma, pode liberar... - Brass entrou na sala. - Volte a cena do crime e veja o que consegue descobrir. - Greg foi embora e, logo depois, Camile passou por Grissom.

--------------------------------------------------

- A senhorita Sidle está? - Perguntou a mãe de Anne Gordon à recepcionista.

- Está. Só um instante que eu já vol chamá-la... - A mulher o fez e, algum tempo depois, Sara apareceu.

- Senhorita Sidle...

- Pode me chamar de Sara...

- Sara, eu trouxe algo que pode ajudar na investigação do caso de minha filha... - Ela entregou uma folha de papel à morena. - Leia... - A CSI o fez.

- Isto é verdade? -Perguntou espantada.

- Pergunte ao autor. - A mãe apontou para uma cadeira, e lá estava James sentado e imóvel.

--------------------------------------------------

Grissom voltou para sua sala e recomeçou a analisar as fotos da câmera. Passou por uma que mostrava a vítima de luva e continuou. Voltou as fotos ao perceber a existência das luvas e o que elas podiam significar. Pegou o celular e ligou para Greg.

_- Fala, Grissom._

- Greg, você por acaso verificou se havia pólvora nas luvas da vítima? - Ele ficou em silêncio.

_- Não... Pensei que _você_ tivesse feito isso..._

- Obrigado, Greg... - Ele desligou o telefone.

Grissom se levantou e foi pegar a caixa de evidências do caso. Procurou pólvora nas luvas e o resultado foi positivo.

Guardou tudo e começou a pensar.

Seu caso tinha ido por água abaixo... Ninguém culparia Camile por causa das digitais. Contudo, ninguém aceitaria a explicação do suicídio...

Agora ele só poderia esperar que Greg achasse algo, pois ele sabia que a resolução não cairia dos céus...

--------------------------------------------------

Sara, James e sua mãe estavam na sala de interrogatório. Amorena entregou o texto para o garoto e pediu que ele o lesse.

- Isto é verdade? - Perguntou quando ele acabou.

- Eu não posso dizer...

- Ninguém vai te fazer nada se você responder...

- Ela vai...

- Você quer escrever, então?

- Ela vai saber que é minha letra...

- Nós não contaremos que foi você...

- Ela vai descobrir assim mesmo... Ela descobre tudo... Na verdade, nem tudo... Tem uma coisa que ela não descobre... - Ele sorriu e fez um gesto com as mãos. Sara arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É sinal de surdo e mudo... Só ele e a Anne entendem lá em casa. - Sara pegou seu celular e enviou uma mensagem.

--------------------------------------------------

- Se não fosse por elas, você estaria sem emprego. - O outro CSI parou de rir instantaneamente. O celular de Grissom tocou.

Ele pegou seu celular.

"Preciso de você... Estou numa sala de interrogatório. Sara."

- Grissom... Durante o trabalho?

- Greg, ou você para de ler minhas coisas e fazer piadinhas ou o próximo caso a ser investigado vai ser o seu...

- Tudo bem. Parei... - Ele saiu da sala.

--------------------------------------------------

- No que exatamente você precisa de mim?

- Interpretar sinais...

- Você quer que eu fale com a mãe ou o filho?

- O filho... - Os dois começaram a conversar por sinais.

- Ele disse que é tudo verdade, inclusive a ameaça. - Falou Grissom.

- Muito obrigada... - O homem saiu da sala. - Você dois estão liberados.

--------------------------------------------------

Greg voltou da cena do crime com alguns documentos na mão. Todos eram da vítima.

- Testamento, identidade, senha do banco, dos cartões de crédito e muito mais...Se ele não ia cometer suicídio, não sei o que ele ia fazer...

- Greg, ele podia ser esquecido, por isso as senhas. O testamento podia ser precaução. A identidade podia estar ali por acaso. A escritura da casa... - O outro CSI o interrompeu.

- Tá bom, Grissom, eu já entendi. Nosso caso não tem resolução.

- Infelizmente, não... - Greg começou a rir. - O que foi?

- _"Deixemos que as evidências nos digam o que realmente aconteceu..."_ Sabe, Gil, suas amigas só pioraram o caso...

- Se não fosse por elas, você estaria sem emprego. - O outro CSI parou de rir instantaneamente. O celular de Grissom tocou.

--------------------------------------------------

Patricie Gordon estava cantarolando uma música enquanto esperava a detetive começar o interrogatório.

Sara lhe entregou uma cópia do texto do irmão e pediu que ela lesse.

- Aquele pestinha!

- Para início de conversa, seu irmão tem nome. E não foi ele que trouxe o texto, foi sua mãe. Nós já confirmamos a veracidade do texto e creio que você já imagine todo o resto...

- Era um crime perfeito, não era? Se não fosse aquele pestinha, teria dado tudo certo... Eu tinha colocado sonífero no suco da Anne, por isso ela não acordou quando eu cheguei com a faca perto da pele dela. Esperei ela ir para o quarto e dormir. Coloquei luvas e um avental que eu pudesse jogar fora caso espirrasse sangue em mim. Entrei com a faca que eu tinha pegado no dia anterior lá na cozinha. Fiz as marcas nos pulsos dela para parecer suicídio e, finalmente cortei os pulsos... Coloquei a faca na mão dela. Quando fui sai do quarto vi o James. Ele fugiu para o quarto dele e eu fui atrás. Ameacei-o simplesmente... Tirei as luvas e o avental. Coloquei em um saco de lixo e disse para minha mãe que ia dar uma volta. Andei dez quarteirões e joguei o saco no lixo de lá. Voltei para casa, fui para meu quarto, peguei um livro o MP3, comecei a ler e ouvir música e fingi que nada tinha acontecido... Foi fácil fingir que lamentava a perda dela...

"Talvez, você queira saber o motivo... Muito fácil... Ela era a filhinha perfeita... Tirava as melhores notas, ajudava sempre na casa, ganhava prêmios por seu comportamento na escola... Meus pais nunca pararam para ver que eu era melhor que ela... Então, eu decidi fazer com que eles vissem isso... Matei a Anne...

"Fui eu que sumi com os textos dela... Estão todos no mesmo lixo que estão as luvas e o avental...

"Uma última coisa, sabe a Electra? Sou eu... É o meu nick em um monte de fóruns... - A menina estendeu os braços para o policial. - Pode prender..."

--------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte, ainda no turno da noite, Camile apareceu no laboratório aos prantos. Ela insistia em falar com Grissom e não sossegou até ele aparecer.

Ela entregou-lhe uma carta meio amassada e com gotas de água respingadas.

- É do Will... Ele planejou tudo... Foi suicídio mesmo... E, pode ficar com a carta para você... - Ela saiu correndo dali.

_"Minha querida,_

_eu não sei se já me matei ou não,mas, se tudo saiu como planejado, já não vivo mais._

_Peço-lhe para não se culpar de minha morte, caso você esteja pensando nisso._

_Peço-lhe também que não pare de viver por minha causa..._

_Sabe, a única culpada de minha morte é a vida. Se a minha não fosse tão triste, não teria nem cogitado me suicidar... A única coisa boa que via em minha vida era você, mas isso não parecia ser suficiente em relação a todo o resto..._

_Passei semanas planejando no que fazer e em como fazer isso... Todos os documentos que você poderia precisar depois de minha morte estão em cima da mesa da cozinha._

_Lembra aquela música que eu escrevi para você? Eu gravei a melodia dela. A fita e a letra estão dentro do piano. Peça para que o Nicholas grave a voz._

_Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo._

_Com amor,_

_Will"_

Grissom não sabia dizer se aquelas lágrimas na carta eram de William ou de Camile.

Ele procurou Greg e entregou a carta ao CSI.

- Eu não disse que ele tinha se matado?

- Disse Greg...

- Como ele espera que ela acredite no amor dele?

- Esperando...

- E como a arma andou dois metros sozinha?

- Lembra do experimento, que eu tenho certeza que você acho ridículo, que eu fiz com você?

- Claro...

- Depois de ver o corpo, o que foi que a namorada fez?

- Foi para o telefone...

- A que conclusão você chega?

- Que a namorada mexeu na arma do crime... Mas, como você vai comprovar isso?

- Falando com ela...

- Bom, a conversa está boa, mas eu tenho que ir falar com a Catherine... - Greg, saiu da sala.

- Greg, quem foi que confirmou o suicídio mesmo?

- O Will?

- Não, foram as evidências...

- Ah claro...

- Você não tem nada para dizer para elas?

- Você não espera que eu me desculpe, não é mesmo?

- É claro que eu espero...

- Grissom, peça desculpas às evidências por mim e mande-lhes minhas lembranças... - Ele voltou a andar.

--------------------------------------------------

Grissom bateu na porta da casa de Camile e esperou que alguém fosse atender.

- Grissom, o que traz aqui?

- Vim lhe trazer os documentos que Will falou e a música. - Ele entregou uma pasta para ela.

- Muito obrigada...

- Não foi nada... Camile, eu preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta sobre o caso...

- Pode fazer...

- Você mexeu na arma, não mexeu?

- Mexi...

- Por quê mentiu para a gente?

- Achei que não fossem acreditar em mim...

- Bom é só isso... Muito obrigado e até a próxima.- Ele se virou e, quando ia começar a andar, a mulher o cutucou. - Sim? - Perguntou se voltando para ela.

- Será que você poderia conversar comigo sobre isso? Eu vou ficar louca se não conversar com alguém...

- Por mim, tudo bem... - Ela fez sinal para que o homem entrasse e ele o fez. Eles se sentaram num sofá.

- Eu fico me perguntando por que exatamente ele se matou... A vida dele era perfeita...

- Eu tenho amiga que diz que cada um de nós tem um jeito de ver sua vida. É como se nossos olhos e nosso coração tivessem filtros, fazendo com que nós só vejamos um lado dela... Talvez Will só visse o lado ruim... Algumas pessoas procuram a solução nas bebidas, outras nas drogas, outras nas comidas, outras nos livros, outros na escrita, outras se isolando do mundo e outras só vêm a solução na morte...

- Como você sabe tudo isso?

- Minha vida era só trabalho e mais trabalho, e eu não via mais sentido nela... Cogitei a idéia de me matar, mas, pelo que via no dia-a-dia da minha profissão, eu percebi que não iria acabar com os meus problemas assim... Comecei a beber de vez em quando e o "de vez em quando" foi se tornando "todo santo dia"... Procurei refúgio no mundo dos insetos e achei que tudo estava bem. Contudo, não estava. Peguei e tirei um mês de folga para poder dar palestras em São Francisco. Conheci pessoas maravilhosas lá, pessoas que me lembraram algumas coisas importantes da vida...

- Só que aconteceu algo mais importante do que isso lá, certo?

- Certo... Conheci uma jovem que me mostrou que faltava amor na minha vida... Uma coisa que eu sempre julguei ser muito idiota, mas que na verdade não era... Tudo ficou melhor desde então...

- Já faz muito tempo que isso aconteceu?

- Faz, mas eu continuo a amá-la até hoje... - Os dois permaneceram conversando até Grissom ter que ir embora. No fim da conversa, os dois pareciam bem melhores.

--------------------------------------------------

N/A: Aí está o primeiro capítulo da fic. Espero que gostem e comentem! Se não gostarem, avisem, ok?

Mil beijos,

Pah Black Princess


End file.
